Revancha
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: Temari llega a Konoha y de pronto unas manos que la retienen hacen que se desmaye. Cuando se despierte le dará una paliza a quién quiera que haya sido a no ser que sea...


**Estaba yo mirando lejos y de repente se me ocurrió algo.**** Y pensé: ¡tengo que escribirlo, tengo que escribirlo!**

**Si hay alguna historia que ya tenga ese título me avisan xD**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**One Shot: Revancha**

Temari llegó a Konoha temprano. Hacía muchos años que no pasaba por allí, después de todo, había ocurrido un montón de cosas en muy poco tiempo y las aldeas tenían que reestablecerse.

Ese año era la embajadora de Suna y la habían enviado de misión a Konohagakure.

Lo cierto es que esa idea la tenía emocionada. Y de hecho no había podido dormir mucho los días antes de partir. Sólo porque pensaba que volvería a ver a aquel chico de cabellos negros que le robaba el sueño con una simple mirada.

- "_Sólo que sería más fácil si no nos tuviéramos la guerra declarada"_ – pensó Temari cuando estaba ante las puertas de Konoha.

Tras varios minutos caminando a paso lento debido a su cansancio por fin llegó a su destino. Allí tendría que pasar por el portón, a donde están Izumo y Kotetsu para registrarse. Y más tarde visitar a la Hokage.

- Pero antes creo que pasaré por el hostal para dejar mis cosas – dijo después de hablar con los chicos del portón.  
- Muy bien Temari-san, pero no olvides a Tsunade-sama.  
- Déjala Izumo, es tan hermosa que tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera.  
- Gracias, pero no os preocupéis – dijo ella como despedida.

Pocos pasos pudo dar dentro de la villa cuando de pronto sintió unas manos reteniéndola. Aquellas manos no eran gentiles, eran más bien rígidas para tenerla bien agarrada.

Temari trató de soltarse pero de pronto sintió como se adormecía.

- ¿Qué… me pasa… - fue lo último que salió de sus labios.

Pasado un rato despertó recostada en un árbol aislado de los edificios.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo intentando tocar algo con las manos pues la luz del día la cegaba un poco y no distinguía al a persona.

- ¿No me recuerdas? – dijo la sombra. Al parecer era un hombre, de estatura considerable.  
- ¿Esa voz…? – dijo ella inquieta – Espera, pelo negro… chaleco verde… coleta… ¿coleta? ¿Tú eres?

- Nara Shikamaru – respondió el chico – el guía durante tu estancia. Perdona mi brusquedad pero eres tan impetuosa que tenía que hacerlo. No sabía si al verme querrías continuar aquella pelea que nunca acabamos.  
- ¡Pero qué coño te pasa! ¡Es que tú no sabes saludar como una persona normal! – gritó ella poniéndose de pie y bastante colorada – ¡Para tener un guía así más vale nada!  
- ¡Eh eh, espera! – dijo él cogiéndola del brazo al ver que la chica se marchaba - ¡ya te he pedido perdón! Venga mujer, era sólo una broma…  
- ¿Sólo una broma? ¡Creía que me habían secuestrado! – exclamó ella mientras cogía su abanico y se ponía en pose defensiva - ¿Decías de terminar aquella pelea? ¿Querías una revancha? ¡Hagámoslo aquí y ahora!  
- ¿Qué..? – articuló Shikamaru cuando consiguió esquivar un golpe con el abanico - ¡No seas bruta!  
- ¿Qué me has dicho? – dijo ella poniéndose hecha una furia - ¡repite eso si te atreves!  
- Está bien, si quieres pelea la tendrás… - dijo Shikamaru haciendo sellos para lanzar su sombra hacia ella.

Pero Temari no lo había pensado, y estaba en seria desventaja pues en aquel lugar rodeado de árboles había mucha luz que proyectaba la sombra de los árboles en el suelo. Ella consiguió esquivarla en un primer momento y así se mantuvo un rato. Hasta que de pronto sintió unas manos subiendo por su torso. Las mismas que la habían atrapado en una primera ocasión.

- Este jutsu… no lo conocía – dijo ella rendida pues no podía moverse.  
- ¿Te rindes? – preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara y un kunai en la mano rozando el cuello de la chica pero sin hacerle daño.

Ella estaba embelesada. Él se había aproximado y se encontraba en frente de ella. No se había fijado bien pero Shikamaru estaba muy guapo después de tres años. Y además de guapo, alto y fuerte. Ya no parecía que tuviera tres años menos que ella. Sin más ganas de continuar la lucha ella dijo finalmente:

- Me rindo… - con absoluta sinceridad.  
- Está bien, tranquila – dijo él – te soltaré e iremos a ver a Tsunade como si nada hubiera pasado.  
- Me parece bien – respondió ella.

Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu y ella se quedó paralizada.

- Vamos, ya te he soltado.  
- Eh… sí…  
- "_Mendokusai… no me he atrevido a hacerlo_…" - pensaba él mientras iban caminando despacio para salir de aquel bosque.  
- _"Sus labios han estado muy cerca"_ – pensaba ella caminando detrás de él.

Shikamaru llevaba la cara encogida. Arrepentido por no haberla besado habiendo tenido una oportunidad de oro. Entonces ella paró y él a su vez hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Es que me he olvidado el abanico – dijo ella – "_¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?"  
_- Vamos a cogerlo entonces.

Y ella se adelantó hacia el sitio donde se lo había dejado tirado y se agachó para cogerlo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Shikamaru con un brazo recostado en el árbol en el que minutos antes había estado ella con un kunai en el cuello. Sus ojos se miraron fijamente. Ella se mordió el labio. Y el lo interpretó como una necesidad de contacto.

Posando una mano en su mandíbula, Shikamaru acercó sus labios para besar los de la chica que satisfactoriamente le recibió el beso. Y no sólo eso, sino que lo prolongó durante unos minutos.

Entonces ella pensó bien lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó un poco.

- Perdón – dijo él tratando de excusarse.  
- No… no pasa nada – respondió ella.

Pero Shikamaru, habiendo retirado su mano de allí vio como un hilillo de sangre se había quedado en el lateral de su palma. Al parecer si le había hecho algo de daño cuando puso el kunai.

Inmediatamente, miró allí donde creía que estaría la herida y, en efecto, vio una pequeña cicatriz con puntitos de sangre.

- No quería hacerlo de verdad – dijo él cuando vio que ella también se había dado cuenta de la herida – qué problemático…  
- ¡Para ti todo es problemático! – pero ella no pudo continuar porque vio como el chico se había vuelto a aproximar con su boca, lamiendo la herida que le había causado minutos antes. Dejando la piel un poco rosada por el tacto de la lengua. Provocando en ella una corriente eléctrica que la atravesó de pies a cabeza erizando su vello.

- Vámonos ya – sugirió él cuando había terminado.  
- No… - dijo ella agarrándose a su cuello – un poco más…

Ante esta petición ya no pudo resistirse y se acercó a besarla aún más. Entrelazando sus lenguas, respirando entre jadeos y acabando por el suelo revolviéndose entre las hojas.

- Ahora sí debemos irnos – dijo ella cuando pudo – hace un buen rato que llegué a la villa y todavía no he ido a ver a la Hokage.  
- Te acompañaré – dijo él sonriendo – después de todo, soy tu guía.

Ella sonrió también, con una de esas sonrisas que deslumbrarían a un ciego.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Tsunade ella los saludó formalmente y hablaron todo lo que tenían que hablar.  
Al finalizar se despidieron y cuando iban saliendo Tsunade dijo:

- Espera Shikamaru – ordenó la Hokage - ¿Puedo preguntar que habéis estado haciendo? Tenéis hojas entre la ropa.

Al oírlo, los dos se enrojecieron y se sacudieron un poco.  
Y así, un poco más tranquilo y con la sonrisa más enloquecedora del mundo, él pudo responder:

- Ella quería una revancha.

* * *

**¿Alguna vez me saldrá una historia en la que no haya lenguas de por medio?**

**¡Jajajajajajaj! ¡Comenten!**

**Tengo los otros dos fics en proceso, ¡no se preocupen!**

**Gaby**


End file.
